The White Camellia
by youkomazuki
Summary: The white piece of petal dyes itself within the crimson blood as the Wheel of Fortune starts to spin. Hibari KyoyaXOC


"The Giordano Family…?!"

"Eh…So that's why, the 10th think it's best for you to hide for the time being while the meeting's taking place."

"B-But…they must know I'm here…I-I'll go and-"

"If you go, then you'll ruin the meeting. It's best if you stay hidden until everything's over otherwise things might get worse."

"Now, now, Gokudera, you don't need to put it that way. It's only for a while; don't worry about it, ok? It was kind of Hibari's idea to have you hide yourself so Tsuna said he will shut down the northern wing. It should be safe for you there."

"Oh, I see…Thank…Thank you very much. Then, I'll do that."

The pale woman said softly before turning around as she walks away from the Storm and Rain Guardian of the Vongola family. As she walks, her face carries nothing but a large frown as her scarlet eyes stares down at the marble floor as she walks. 'Giordano Family…' She thought to herself as imagines of red suddenly appears before her eyes in a flash.

**_"GAAAH!!!!!!!!!"_**

**_"N-No…!! Don't-AH!!!!!"_**

**_"Somebody help!!!!"_**

**_"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

**_"Please, have mercy-AAH!!!!!!!!!"_**

"Hey, you."

"Ah...!!"

The woman screamed when she felt a hand placed onto her shoulder. She was immediately pulled out of trance as she whirls around to find herself staring at the cold face of the Cloud Guardian….Hibari Kyoya. "Kyo-…Kyoya…" She whispered his name out with relieve as Hibari suddenly reaches up her face and brushes his finger by her forehead. When he pulls his hand back, that's when the woman saw how much sweat there are.

"What happened, Camellia?"

The Cloud Guardian asked in his usual cold and distant tone as Camellia quickly avoids eye contact out of reflex. "I…I'm sorry…it's nothing…But Kyoya…aren't you suppose to be at the meeting?" She asked but that moment, Hibari's head suddenly snaps up as he stares down the hall. A couple seconds later, the sound of footsteps echoes down the hall as voices are heard.

"Ho, so this is the proud Vongola headquarter. Amazing indeed."

"The meeting room's up ahead. Our boss is already there waiting."

Two voices spoke as Camellia gasps in horror. Before she could do anything, Hibari grabs her wrist and quickly drags her around the corner and down the hall. Camellia didn't say a thing as she quickly tries to keep up her pace with his. As they walk, she couldn't help but stare at her wrist that's being held gently by that large and safe hand. Soon, the two of them arrived at the Northern wing as Hibari pulls Camellia into a large room. The room is painted very plainly with white walls and white ceiling with wood furniture. In a way, this western styled room has a bit of Japanese style to it. "Hibari~ Hibari~" A cute little voice called as Camellia glances up to see Hibird flying over and rests on Hibari's head like usual. The moment Hibari releases her wrist; Camellia felt a chill crawling over where he had held her. She watches as he walks over to the large window with the balcony. He grabs the soft, light purple fabric of the curtain and with a pull; he blocked even the sunlight from entering the room.

"Thank you…sorry for the trouble."

Camellia muttered softly as Hibari turns and stares at her depressing form. "Camellia." Hibari's voice spoke as Camellia glances up slightly only to find Hibari already by her side. Without warning, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widen at first in shock, but then she feels herself starting to melt against his warmth. "Camellia~ Camellia~" Hibird chirped and with a little hop, it jumps from Hibari and lands on her shoulder.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no  
dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~"

Hibird started to sing as Camellia chuckles softly, suddenly forgetting most of her worries. "Thank you." Camellia whispered softly, leaning her head against Hibari's shoulder with a smile plastered over her lips. She doesn't know how long the two of them has stayed like that for, but they break away from each other when the sound of knocking is heard. "Kyo-san." Came Kusakabe's voice as Hibari glances up. "Tetsu." He said as Kusakabe carefully opens the door with a bow. At that, Hibari walks over as Camellia watches Kusakabe whispered something to Hibari.

"…Camellia."

Hibari then said as he turns to her. "I'll be out for a while. Stay in this room and don't leave." He ordered as Camellia nods. "Please excuse us, Camellia-san." Kusakabe said and with another bow, he and Hibari left as the door closes behind them. "I suppose…it's just us now." Camellia said softly as she gently rubs Hibird's little head. But that moment, Hibird suddenly flies away from Camellia and to the curtain. "Hibird?" Camellia said in confusion as the little bird constantly keeps on chirping as it flies around the curtain. "You want to go out?" Camellia guessed as she walks over to the window. With another chirp, the little bird lands onto Camellia's shoulder as she carefully pulls the curtain away and unlock the window door. She carefully pulls the curtain apart before unlocking the window.

"There you go."

She said with a smile as she steps into the balcony. A gentle breeze of soft wind them blew by her face, caressing her skin as her long golden hair flutters into the air. "And then, Hibird takes wings into the air as it started singing Hibari's anthem again. At that, Camellia couldn't help but laugh as she leans against the rail and watches Hibird flies away.

"Don't take too long, Hibird. Kyoya would be angry with me again if you're gone too long."

She said as she watches the tiny bird started to disappear from her sight. Just when she's about to turn and head back into the room, the sound of a gunshot is heard. Camellia's eyes widen as she feels pain coursing through her entire being. "Ah!!" She gasped as she falls backward. Her waist hit the rail before her body slips off the balcony as gravity pulls her down. She still couldn't comprehend what had happened…all she could feel was pain. She didn't even get a chance to feel where she was shot before her body slams harshly against the hard, solid ground. She parts her lips as though to scream, but nothing came out. The air has been knocked out of her lung, making it even hard for her to breathe let alone scream.

"Red Camellia…you cursed witch!!"

A voice snapped as Camellia's eyes widens as she finds herself staring at a man in black suit standing a couple of meters away from her. In his hand there rests a gun which she could safely assume that he's the one who had shot her. "W-Who-Ah…!" She gasped in pain as she falls back onto the ground; unable to move…if she has to guess, she might half broke at least 3 ribs. The pain's unbearable and most of all, she's frightened. She feels her heart beating faster and faster as she watches a pool of blood forming beneath her body. There is also a large amount of blood leaking down from her head thanks to the fall. When the blood ran by her eyes, her entire vision starts to turn red as her eyes widens in fear.

"You…!! You killed my son and my friends!! You cursed witch! So you're hiding in the Vongola after all!!!"

The man snapped as Camellia helplessly watches him walks over. "Y-…You're from the Gior-AAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out when the man mercilessly stomps his foot down on the side of her waist as blood gush out like fountain. "AAH!!!!!" "So you can actually feel pain, you cursed witch?!" The man snapped as he repeatedly stomps against her wound as Camellia cries out. "N-No…!! Get…Get away!" "It's too late to beg for mercy!" The man snapped, but she couldn't hear his voice. Everything within her eyes are blood red…the plants...the building…her hand that's lying beside her head. The only thing she could hear are the sound of her blood dripping down onto the ground her loud heartbeat jumping faster and faster against her chest.

"Stop…stop…!"

She gasped as the blood within her eyes flows out almost like tears. Then, she heard another sound. A click sound from a loaded gun as cold metal presses roughly against her head. "Go to hell, Red Camellia!" The man's voice snapped as Camellia's eyes widens as an image of Hibari suddenly appears before her eyes.

_"I'll be your cage."_

His cold voice flashes back in her head as her eyes widen as another blood tear escapes out of her eyes. "Hey, what are you-Camellia-san!!!" Camellia heard as she slowly turns just in time to see Kusakabe standing by the corner of the building as he stares at the hideous scene in horror.

"K-Kusakabe…get…get aw-"

**_BANG_**

"What did you say?"

Gokudera Hayato said as he sits around the table of the meeting room where everyone else sat. Half of the table sat all the other Vongola Guardians while on the other half are the guesses from the Giordano Family. One end of the table is the Giordano boss, Bernardino Sawada Tsunayoshi on the other end.

"Like I was saying…"

Bernardino said, giving Gokudera a glare before looking back ahead to where Tsuna sat. "We have information that the Vongola Family has hold of the Blood Witch, The Red Camellia. If you could be kind enough to hand her over to us, we will gladly become alliance with the Vongola Family." "Camellia?" Chrome Dokoro whispered in surprise as Lambo sighs. "This seems to be getting complicated." He muttered as Yamamoto Takeshi's glaze hardens at the Giordano boss. "What do you plan to do to her if we agree to the trade?" "That's right! What do you plan to do to her?" Sasagawa Ryohei said in agreement as Bernardino glares slightly in irritation.

"She has massacred and nearly wiped out her own family, the Giordano Family, 4 years ago during her rampage. Naturally, a punishment is needed for her."

He said and at that, Gokudera glares darkly at him. "It was you who-" "Wait, Gokudera." Tsuna calmly cuts in as Gokudera glances back at his boss. "10th." He muttered before quieting down as everyone turns their attention to Tsunayoshi. "So if we don't hand over Camellia, you will cut our alliance, correct?" Tsuna asked in an almost emotionless tone as his deep brown glaze bore into Bernardino who flinches at that. It was as though the Decimo's glaze is digging into his very soul, making him trembling under the pressure.

"T…That's right. The Giordano has a long history, if you have our alliance, then surely the Vongola's-"

"Very well. If that's so, I reject."

"Wha-What did you say?"

"I have no intention of handing her over to you, even if she _was_ a member of your family years ago. Camellia has now become part of the Vongola. She is now part of _my_ family."

"Are you saying you don't need the Giordano's alliance just for that witch?!"

Bernardino snapped, slamming his hands down at the table. "Unfortunately for you, our boss isn't the kind who would sell out his own family unlike you." Gokudera commented as Yamamoto smiles. "Well, that's that." "What are you laptops suggesting, huh?!" Bernardino snapped in furry as Tsuna slowly parts his eyes as he stares at Bernardino. "You blame it all on Camellia. But weren't **you** the reason she became like that?" Ryohei added as Bernardino grits his teeth. "This concludes the meet." Tsuna said as he stands onto his feet, his glaze never leaving Bernardino's eyes. "Please leave." **"DON'T JOKE ****AR-****!!" **Bernardino gasped when he felt a cold metal pressing against the side of his neck. When he turns, his eyes widens at the sight of Hibari who's standing behind him with his tonfa armed.

"Move and I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

Hibari said darkly as a roll of sweat slides down Bernardino's forehead as an immense blood lust flows out of Hibari. "Boss!!!" "What do you think you're doing?!" The other members of the Giordano shouted as Yamamoto glances up. "Oh, Hibari, you're here." "What do you think you're doing?" Gokudera said as Hibari pushes his tonfa further into Bernardino's neck, nearly choking him. "Boss!!!" The members of the Giordano family cried as Ryohei quickly stands up.

"Hey Hibari, cut that out!"

"I have no reason to listen to you, Gokudera Hayato."

"What was that?!"

"Hibari, stop doing things that would tarnish tenth's name!"

"This look bad…Hey Vongola, can I leave now?"

"Boss, what do we do?"

"Now, now, let's get along you two."

"Why are you here anyways, I thought you wouldn't come."

Gokudera said as Tsuna glances up at Hibari calmly. "He was here the entire time." Tsuna said as Hibari smirks, seeming quite interested by the fact how Tsuna was able to tell. "You were standing outside because you hate crowd? You never change." Ryouhei said as Hibari turns to him, his smirk no longer visible. "So are you." He said plainly as Ryohei jumps onto his feet. "What was that?!" He shouted as both Tsuna's and Hibari's head snap up just as the door slams open.

"Kyo-san!!!!"

Kusakabe's scream cuts through all the voices going on at once as everyone turns to see Kusakabe standing at the door. He's panting heavily as he clenches tightly against his arm with blood flowing out uncontrollably. With just one simple glance, Hibari immediately catches the claw mark wound beneath all the blood…

"Kusababe, your arm, what had happened?"

Yamamoto quickly asked as they all stares. But without waiting for an explanation, Hibari quickly dashes out the doors. He runs as fast as he could and in just a mere minute, he arrives in front of the room and quickly opens it to find Camellia missing. "Camellia." He muttered before quickly catching the balcony window that's opened. His eyes immediately land on the red blood stain illuminating against the pure white balcony. At that, he quickly runs over and peers over the rail. But when he did, his eyes only widens as he stares at the pool of crimson blood beneath him. And not far from the pool of blood, there lay a body of a man. There are claw marks and bruises all over his body, almost as though he's been attacked by an animal. 'There…' He thought to himself as he stares at the trail of blood leading into the forest. Without even thinking, he quickly leaps off the balcony and dash into the forest after the trail of blood.

Though even without the trail blood leading the path, Hibari could clearly tell that she was here. She had left evidences of her all over the area. There are broken down tree, shatter boulders and dozens of claw mark as though a wild beast had rampage by. And most of all, dead bodies of animals…all of them cruelly torn to shreds just like that man.

"Hahahaha!!!"

Laughter soon reaches Hibari's ears as he picks up his speed. Soon, his eyes caught a flash of blonde through the gap of the tree. He immediately leaps back and quickly lifts his tonfas up, shrouding it with his purple flame just as a claw-like hand collides with the hard metal. Quickly taking his chance, Hibari launches his other tonfa at the attacker. But with a swift movement, the person kicks off from his tonfa and flips into the air, swiftly evading his attack. "Hahahaha!!" Hibari stares at Camellia standing before him, laughing madly. She is soaked with blood from head to toe and in her right hand, she clenches onto the bloody body of a dead rabbit. Her wide smile never leaves her face and her eye are wide open. Her pupils dilated with clear lust for more blood and mockery against everything.

Casually, she tosses the rabbit aside as she licks her lips, tasting the blood that is dripping down from her eyes. "Camellia." Hibari muttered as Camellia takes a couple of steps before suddenly dashing to him with her hands reaching out to tear him into pieces.

"Adolfo!!!"

Bernardino shouted, kneeling down by the dead man's body as everyone stares at the mess. "This is…" Yamamoto muttered as Tsuna's eyes follow the trail of blood that's leading to the forest. "I'm sorry; I wasn't able to stop them." Kusakabe apologized as Bernardino slams his fist into the ground. "Damn that cursed wrench!! How are you going to pay for this, Vongola?!" He snapped as Gokudera quickly steps up. "Before pushing the blame, isn't this your men's fault? From the look of things, he's the one who attacked first. The blood on the balcony and this gun is enough prove." He said, kicking the gun that's lying on the ground as Bernardino grits his teeth. "It's no use trying to cover her up. She killed another member of my family and that's fact." Bernardino snapped as Tsuna turns back to the boss of Giordano.

"It is also fact that unless Camellia felt her life is threatened, she wouldn't enter her berserk state. We will have a conversation regarding this matter later after we Camellia returns."

"What?! You're just going to wait for her to come back?! Tch, I've never seen such irresponsible boss in my entire life!! Come on you lots!!"

Bernardino shouted before he runs off into the forest with his family behind him. "I hate to say this, but I agree with them to the extreme!! We should hurry and look for her as well!" "You don't have to worry about that. She will come back." "How can you be so sure, Vongola?" Lambo asked as a smile swept across Tsuna's lips. "Because Hibari is probably with her as we speak." "Well…you're probably right. He might be really angry if we appear." Yamamoto said, smiling along. "Then tenth, what shall we do for the time being?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna glances down at the blood and the body. He just stares at the body for a moment before his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Tsuna?"

"What's the matter, tenth?"

"Vongola?"

"Boss…?"

The other Guardian asked in concern as a smile slowly tugs on Tsuna's lips. "We have to clean him up and give him back to the Giordano Family when they leave. Gokudera, call the medic and have them come immediately. Camellia is seriously wounded. We also have to tend to her quickly once she returns."

"Yes."

With a duck, Camellia's sharp claws swipe by his head, cutting off a strand of hair as Hibari's eyes narrows. Mercilessly, he slams his tonfa at her exposed stomach and sent her flying through the air. He watches as she crashes into a tree, breaking it in half as she crashes onto the ground. "Hm?" Hibari muttered as a cut suddenly forms on his cheek as blood starting dripping down. "Hehehehe…hahahaha!!" Camellia laughed as she crawls up as though she can't even feel the pain. Once she steadied her feet, she dashes towards Hibari again, laughing as she aims kicks and punches towards him at rapid speed. All Hibari does is dodge and blocks all her attack as his eyes locks onto her blood thirsty ones.

With a quick and swift movement, he whacks her over the head with his tonfa. "Ah!" Camellia gasped as Hibari quickly tosses his tonfas aside. Taking the chance while she can't recover to what had happen; Hibari grabs her wrists and with a twist, he bound them behind her back as he tightly embraces her. At that, Camellia growls in anger as she violently struggles against Hibari's grip like a wild animal. But nothing she does could make Hibari budge even by a bit. With all the beating and blood lost, Camellia's strength has now been reduced to nothing compare to Hibari's. Seeming extremely pissed off how she couldn't struggle loose, she bites down against Hibari's shoulder. However, Hibari's calm expression never left his face as he holds her tightly in his arms.

"I've told you before, Camellia."

Hibari said softly against her ears before resting his chin down on her shoulder. That moment, Camellia freezes, her teeth loosening slightly as her eyes snaps open in shock, seeming to have heard his voice. "Can you remember the words I've said to you that day?" Hibari questioned, kwnoing that his voice is reaching to her. At that, Camellia's eyes only widens more as a speck of consciousness appeared within her blank mind.

_"W-What have I…I…**AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"_

_I cried out loudly as I stare at my blood stained hands. I quickly look around at the mess with bodies lying here and there, all shredded by my own claws. "This can't-…I…" I couldn't help but let my tears flow down my face like fountain. I could feel my heart pounding heavily against my chest as those horrifying memories flood into my mind. I quickly covers my ears as I remembers the screams of those who died by my two hands. Confusion, anger, sorrow, fear…all sorts of emotions swarm around my chest as I cry…not knowing which of these emotions I'm crying for._

_"Hey, you."_

_I heard a cold voice called as my head immediately snaps up to the man who's been standing in front of me for a while now. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned coldly, pointing his tonfa towards me dangerously. "Please…kill me…" I whispered as more tears flood down. With my vision blurred I could not see his face, but I didn't care. I couldn't take it anymore…this pain and suffering, I couldn't stand it anymore._

_"Please, kill me…! I'm begging you!" _

_I cried, collapsing onto the floor as my hands digs into the dirt. "Please…" I choked the words out, not knowing what else to do. I betrayed my own family…everything's gone…there's nothing for me now…_

_Beside me, I could see a bush of red camellia blooming vividly. However, they aren't suppose to be red…I know that that aren't suppose to be red camellias at all. The blood within the ground leaking out from the corpse…the camellia had absorbed it…_

_………………_

_………………_

_"E-Eh…!" _

_I winced, clenching onto my arm in pain as my eyes slowly open. "W-Wha...?" I muttered, blinking a bit before my vision starts to focus. 'What…happened?' I wonder to myself as I glance around to find myself lying on a soft bed in a large room. To my surprise, my wounds have been all bandaged. That moment, the image of that man suddenly flashes into my head along with the blood and all the bodies. 'T-That right…I-I…!' I gasped in my mind as I stare down at my own quivering hands. _

_"I-I've-…!!"_

_"I see you've awake"_

_A voice spoke as I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly turn towards the source of the voice, but when I did, I tumble down onto the bed as my entire body itches in pain. "You shouldn't move." The voice said as I open my eyes and glances up. "Y...You're…" I whispered in shock as I stare at the man standing before me. The guy who had beaten me up with his tonfas back then and stopped me. "W-Wha…" I whispered, quickly looking around at the unfamiliar room before back to the man. _

_"Hmm…so you've returned to a herbivore." _

_He muttered as I stare at him. I didn't even bother trying to make sense of his words…nor do I bother questioning who he is or where I am. "Why…Why am I alive…?" Was all I could ask…I neglected the current situation laid before me and asked the most useless question of all. However, the man doesn't even seem surprise at my words…or rather, the expression on his face never change. "Why didn't you kill me…?!' I nearly screamed, tears dripping down my eyes as I miserably lay there…like a half dead animal completely cornered with nothing to live for. "Don't misunderstand." The man spoke and before I know it, he was suddenly on top of me with his tonfa pressing down roughly against my neck. It all happened so fast that I wasn't even given a chance to react. When I came to, I found myself staring at the cold glaze of the man as another tear escapes my eyes. _

_"I can easily bite you to death. The strong lives and the weak dies. I merely allow you to live because I've taken an interest in you."_

_"Just…hurry and kill me…please…hurry and kill me…you don't know anything…!!!"_

_"I know."_

_The man suddenly said as my eyes widen in shock. as his hand suddenly covers my eyes, trapping me within the darkness. "You were abused by your own family and used as a lab rat for their experiments." He started as I gasp inwardly. How in the world does he know such thing? "If threatened, you would loose consciousness of your surrounding and kill everything moving things insight. The result triggers this trauma from the experiments you were force to undergo through." He said calmly as I lay there, not knowing what to do as I stare at his hand…at the darkness. However, in a strange way…the darkness is…comfortable. I don't feel scared or anything within this strange, warmth from the darkness. "Isn't that correct, Camellia of the Giordano Family?" He muttered as I grit my teeth. "H-How…?" "I researched on you." The man said plainly before getting off me. Once he removed his hand, the light from the ceiling piercing down against my eyes as I wince softly in pain. _

_"From this day on, you'll be staying here."_

_"Eh? H-Hang on…what…if you know my condition, then why…?!"_

_"Like I said. You merely interest me; therefore, I'm allowing you to live a bit longer. Sawada Tsunayoshi has already talked with the Vindice and made an agreement to overlook your case." _

_The man said as he heads for the doors. "S-Sawada Tsuna-…?" I whispered, unable to pronounce the name since it's a foreign language to me. "That's absurd…the Vindice won't make pack with just anyone. Who…Who are you people?" I asked, feeling myself calmed down considerably for some unknown reason. "Currently you are within the Vongola Headquarter." "Vongola…?!" I nearly screamed out in shock as I quickly try to think. It couldn't be…it couldn't be that Vongola…could it? But then again, there's no other Vongola I can think of besides **The** Vongola Family. _

_"Y…You're from the Vongola Family?"_

_I whispered but instantly earned myself a glare from the man. A glare so cold and hard that I could feel a chill crawling under my skin. "Don't link me together with them." He snapped, seeming quiet irritated for some reason as he opens the door. "Wait." I unconsciously called as the man stops and glances back slightly, waiting for whatever I have to say. Truthfully, I don't even know why I stopped him. Perhaps it's the first time someone has ever treated me this…kindly. At least, up until now, no one has seen me better than a livestock let alone talking to me. _

_"Who are you?"_

_Those words naturally flow out of my lips as I notice a faint smirk crossing his lips. "Hibari Kyoya." He replied before stepping out of the doors. _

_"From now on, I'll become your cage."_

"From now on, I'll become your cage."

His voice and the ones within Camellia's head merges together, soaking in her brain as tears started flowing out of her eyes like drops of pearls.

"K-Kyoya…Kyoya…"

Camellia whispered as her memories immediately return. Her dilated pupils slowly revert back to its original look, her face now filled with nothing but pain and misery. Then, her eyelids slowly slide over her eyes as her body turns numb. At that, Hibari quickly holds her up as he examines her unconscious face. 'She's loosing too much blood.' He thought to himself as he gently brushes his finger across her smooth cheek before he carefully scoops her up into his arms. But just when he's about to hurry back, the sound of gunshot rang through the air as Hibari quickly pulls Camellia close against him. With a swift movement, he leans away causing the bullet to misses Camellia's head.

He doesn't bother hiding the pure irritation and anger written all over his face as he watches Bernardino and his family steps out. "Hand over that woman you Vongola lapdog!" Bernardino snapped, pointing a gun towards Hibari who glares. "Move, herbivore." "Huh? What did you-" "I said move." Hibari repeated before a gush of purple flame pours out of his ring, engulfing his entire body. "What-What's with those flames?!" One of Bernardino's subordinates gasps in shock at the sight, never seeing so much flame before.

"Then I'll bite you to death."

"Hmm…huh?"

Camellia whispered softly as she blinks, finding herself staring at the over familiar ceiling within the darkness. She slowly turns her head, still half asleep as she glances around only to find her back in her and Hibari's room. "I'm…back…?" She muttered softly, starting to feel all drossy again. But the moment she remembers everything, she gasps in shock as she quickly sits up. "K-Kyoya!!" "What?" A deep, crisp voice spoke from beside her as she quickly turns. When she lay her eyes on the sight of the man sitting on a chair beside her bed, her eyes softens as she secretly release a sigh of relieve. But what came afterward was pain as she clenches her stomach tightly while holding back a scream from the pain. At that, Hibari quickly get up just in time as he catches her just when she's about to fall off the bed.

"Does it hurt?"

Hibari asked in that usual voice as he pulls her into his embrace. However, to Camellia, she can clearly detect the tint of guilt. At that, her memory of that battle with Hibari flashes back into her head. The way how he looked so emotionless when he mercilessly slammed his tonfa into her stomach made it seem as though he could care less if she dies. Very slowly, a smile creeps over her lips as she weakly leans against him.

"I-It doesn't hurt…thank you…for not…holding back…thank you…for stopping me."

She whispered weakly as the arms around her tighten. At that, she gasps softly in pain and seeming to understand, Hibari immediately loosen his arms. "Kyoya…the…Giordano Family…Have they…left yet?" Camellia asked hesitantly as Hibari pulls away so that he could stare into her scarlet eyes. "They're gone. You've been asleep for two days." Hibari muttered out softly as Camellia's glaze seems to sadden. "I…I see…" She whispered sadly as Hibari slides his hand behind her hair. With a gentle pull, he pulls her head down so that she can rest against his shoulder.

"I…couldn't apologize again…Kyoya…I-…I killed another…I also-…Kusakabe's…!"

She whispered, starting to choke over her voice as Hibari gently stroke her back. "Kusakabe merely got a scratch. And that man…he's alive. It seems that herbivore barely manage to survive." Hibari said as Camellia's eyes widens in surprise. "R-Really…?" She gasped as she quickly glances up at Hibari to see if she could find any hint of lies within him. "Sawada Tsunayoshi had him treated. The Giordano Family had taken him away last night." Hibari replied as Camellia smiles as a couple drops of tears escapes her eyes. However, this time, her tears are tears of joy…

"You cry too much."

Hibari stated but Camellia just smiles as she tries to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry…I…" She was cut short when Hibari gently reaches his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek gently while brushing her tears away with his fingers. Then with a pull, he brings Camellia's face towards him as their lips meet. A gentle kiss but one that always makes Camellia's heart flutters. When Hibari pulls away, Camellia quickly glances away, trying to hide her reddish face as Hibari smirks at that.

"To want to apologize when you're the victim, as expected of a herbivore. If you want to see the Giordano, I won't mind accompanying you."

Hibari said as Camellia immediately looks up. "Really?" She asked as she stares at his back. But that's when she feels Hibari's smirk widens. Though she didn't see, she definitely senses him smirking wider. "After his wound heal, perhaps." He said before walking out and closing the door behind him. 'Eh?' Camellia thought as she blinks, staring at the closed door as she wonders what could he mean. '_He_?' She thought, trying to figure out who's this _he_ Hibari was talking about. But as she thought, she remembers her own wounds as she stares down at her bandages.

"Ah…perhaps he meant my wounds…"

She mutters softly before smiling a bit. He had always been one to object her idea of apologizing to the Giordano. Even though she too knows that it was not her fault, she couldn't get rid of the guilt of slaughtering so many. However, even knowing how she felt, he never allowed her to even get close to them. At the thought of how Hibari finally approved, she couldn't help but smiles even more…

"Camellia~ Camellia~"

She heard as she gasps, quickly turning to see Hibird there. "Hibird." She said with a smile as she tries to reach for the little bird, but winces in pain as she tumbles onto the bed. "Uh…" She gasped, clenching onto her stomach as she gives out a couple of coughs. "Camellia~" Hibird said, chirping softly before landing onto a plant by the table. "Eh?" Camellia whispered in shock as she stares at the plant. It's not just any plant…it's a white camellia. "That's…" She muttered softly as climbs onto her feet despite the pain. She stumble a couple of times before she finally reaches the table as Hibird hops onto her shoulder. "White camellia. When…?" She whispered as she gently brushes her finger against the soft white petal of the flower. A soft smile tugs her lips as she gently closes her eyes as the sweet scent of the flower shrouds her.

"Kyoya."

She whispered that name out ever so softly as the man of her love appears within her mind. She smiles more at that as her mind unconsciously fill itself with nothing but him.

"I love you, Kyoya."

She said happily to herself, unknown that a shadow has been standing on the opposite side of the door the entire time, listening to her every word.


End file.
